The present invention relates to a system for measuring a swing friction force of excavator swing device and more particularly, an excavator having a swing friction force measurement system of an excavator swing device, which measures a friction force of the swing system based on an operational hydraulic pressure value of a swing motor, and informs the operator of the moment when the friction force measured is above a predetermined value so that the lubricating oil is supplied to make the lubricating condition maintained efficiently.
In the conventional swing system of the hydraulic excavator, the maintenance of lubrication is done by supplying the lubricating oil in a predetermined period of the operation. However, since the operation environment and the work condition are different, it would not be the best way to supply the lubricating oil in every predetermined period of the operation. In other words, as every excavator has the different optimal period to supply the lubricating oil to the swing system, the supply of the lubricating oil at the fixed period may result in supplying the lubricating oil too early or too late.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problems occurring in the related art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide
an excavator having a swing friction force measurement system of the excavator swing device for the supply of lubricating oil, which measures the friction force of the swing device, and informs the operator of the right time to supply the lubricating oil, thus avoiding the unnecessary consumption or late supply of the lubrication oil as well as optimizing the operation of an excavator.
To achieve the above and other objects, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an excavator comprising; at least one of gyro sensors that detect a slope of the excavator, a swing motor that rotates an upper body of the excavator, a first pressure sensor that detects an operational hydraulic pressure value applied to the swing motor, a swing joystick for driving the swing motor, a second pressure sensor that detects an operational value inputted to the swing joystick, and a controller.
The controller of the excavator receives the information detected by the gyro sensor, the first pressure sensor, and the second pressure sensor, and displays a message to supply the lubricating oil when the operational hydraulic pressure value of the swing motor that is detected by the first pressure sensor is higher than a predetermined value, which is judged under the condition that a maximum value of manipulation is applied to the joystick for more than a minimum measurement time at a swing friction force measurement mode.
According to the embodiment of the present invention having the above-described configuration, the right time of supplying the lubricating oil can be informed to the operator by detecting a swing friction force of an excavator, thus bringing the effect of efficient maintenance of a swing system of the excavator.